Spoiled Toddler
by RodentFace
Summary: When Narcissa is acting as spoiled as ever after the Battle of Hogwarts, Andromeda sets her straight, though both of them know that it won't actually have an effect on the way that Narcissa acts.  Bad summery, pretty good story.  Please review!


"Come, Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy said holding her nose up in the air. "We should be getting back to the manor." She sighed rather loudly. Rather pointedly toward Andromeda, she continued, "I really wish that someone would shut that baby up. I mean really. Do we really need a half-blood, half-werewolf baby screaming? Some of us would like some peace and quiet to mourn our fallen spouses, children, or son-in-laws….or our fallen sister." She said the last word with a sniff, but immediately regained her snobby expression.

Andromeda Tonks, who was rocking her only grandchild (and the only one that she would ever have) and her grief for her husband, her daughter, and her son-in-law suddenly turned into boiling rage. After everything that had happened, her baby sister was still the spoiled little brat she had known for a very short time. Narcissa showed absolutely no sympathy for her sister who had lost everything that mattered to her. Without even thinking about it, or handing Teddy Lupin to someone else, Andromeda stood up, walked briskly over to Narcissa, and slapped her across the face. The sound echoed around the Great Hall and many heads snapped to face the two of them. "I've been wanting to do that ever since you learned how to talk!" Andromeda spat feeling much better about the whole situation.

Molly Weasley, who realized that something was going to happen, ran quickly over to Andromeda and took Teddy from her. She ran over back to where she was sitting with her family and watched the scene that was about to occur.

"Oh, really?" Narcissa asked with a dangerous edge to her voice. "You weren't around long enough to know that much about me. You left with that filthy mudblood when I was only four. I don't think you have much to say about my character."

"Oh, really? You know, after all of these years, you are still the spoiled little toddler who thinks that she's the queen of the world! The only difference is that you have a bigger vocabulary," Andromeda shouted and a few people snickered.

"Whatever you have to say, you can't say that I abandoned my family. I didn't run off with some mudblood and forget that my sisters even existed!" she screamed. Everyone in the hall turned to see Andromeda's reaction to this statement.

Her voice was steely calm. "Don't you _dare_ call Ted a mudblood." She looked ready to lunge at Narcissa.

"_Mudblood_," Narcissa hissed. "That's what he was! He was a filthy mudblood. Your half-blood daughter married a half-breed and your grandson is going to be just as filthy and disgusting! You saw what happened to your family."

"_YOU SPOILED_ _LITTLE_ _BRAT!_ _YOU_ _THINK_ _THAT_ _BECAUSE_ _YOU_ _ARE_ _A_ _PUREBLOOD WHO MARRIED A PUREBLOOD AND HAD A PUREBLOOD CHILD, THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU LOST! THE WAR IS OVER AND WE WON! YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF!"_

Narcissa seemed unaffected by these words. "You saw their fate. We, the purebloods, may have lost the war, but we still survived. _They _won the war, but lost their lives," she held her head up importantly.

"You will never know. If your son and husband had lost their lives in this war, you still wouldn't know what I was feeling. You will _never_ know," she barely whispered the last sentence. "I lost everything that mattered, but you never had it. You think I abandoned you, but our parents disowned me for what you will never understand. To you, Lucious and Draco are merely tools to gain our parents approval. You may say that you love them, you may even think that, but they're just tools. You will never actually love either of them. If they were taken from you, it wouldn't actually hurt you. I lost everything I had. You still have what you think you want."

Narcissa slapped Andromeda back. "You think I didn't lose anything! I lost my sister!" Narcissa shouted.

"And you think that I didn't?" Andromeda asked.

"No, you didn't. Bella hasn't been your sister since the day that you walked out to be with that muggle-born."

"She didn't accept me after that. It's not my fault. You didn't either for that matter. You simply went along with anything that our parents told you to do. You were their puppet."

"What choice did I have!" Narcissa shouted. "You left and disgraced our family. I had to redeem our family after what you did! But no matter how hard I tried, they were too ashamed of you to even look at me for more than a few seconds!"

"You always cared too much about what people thought of you! You're the best actress of the three of us because you can't think for yourself. You pretend that your happy and content, but in all reality, you just don't know how to think anything that someone else hasn't already told you!"

"I don't care about what people think about me! I don't care either way what you think of me!"

"Yes, you do! You're going to leave and you're going to think about everything that I said and you're going to realize how incredibly shallow you are, but you are either too proud or too scared or too stupid to do anything about it. Whatever it is, you will always know that I am right, but you will never admit that you were wrong!" She spun around on her heal, took Teddy back from Molly, and sped out of the hall. Narcissa just stood there unable to comprehend what her sister had just said. After a few moments, she turned on her heel and walked briskly out the hall in the opposite direction.

XXX

That night, Narcissa lay in bed and a few tears ran down her cheeks. She let out an almost inaudible sniff, but Lucious heard her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just….Bella. It's hard thinking that I'll never get to see her again. I realize that I hadn't seen her in a while anyway. She wasn't completely there in the end, but….it's still hard," she sighed hoping her story was convincing enough.

"Yes, I understand," Lucious said absent-mindedly clearly satisfied with her answer and he rolled over and fell asleep.

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief. She had really been thinking about what Andromeda said. She was right of course, though Narcissa would never admit it out-loud. She was right about her being shallow, self-centered, and unable to think for herself. Lucious and Draco _were_ tools she had once used to gain her parents approval and she was an amazing actress. Though it was all shockingly correct, she would still never do anything about it. She _was_ too proud or too scared or too stupid or whatever to do anything about it. Andromeda was right. Narcissa was still a spoiled toddler.

Author's Note: Hey did any of you very smart people notice that little part where Narcissa was talking about how Teddy was going to be filthy and disgusting like Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin? Well, I kind of based that loosely on Petunia's shpeel in the first book on how when Harry was born, she knew that he was going to be as strange and abnormal as Lily and James. Yeah, this story kind of goes with my story, _Parallel Universes_. If you haven't read it, do you so now!


End file.
